1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to ingestion of physiologically active ingredients, and more particularly to compositions and methods relating to delivery of physiologically active ingredients in a pleasant manner using an effervescent agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the use of vitamins and nutritional supplements has skyrocketed. These products are generally presented to the consumer in common forms such as capsules and tablets, but beverages have also become a popular delivery medium. Beverages containing vitamins, nutritional supplements, and/or physiologically active ingredients often have strong flavoring to mask the unpleasant taste of the active ingredients they contain, which can reduce enjoyment of the beverage.
A significant portion of the population has a difficulty swallowing tablets and capsules of physiologically active substances. Many physical conditions, such as a sore throat, inhibit an individual's ability to swallow a tablet or capsule containing physiologically active substances.
The efficacy of effervescent delivery systems for medicaments such as analgesics is well known in the art. These formulations generally comprise an effervescent, one or more active ingredients, and fillers, binders, and flavors compounded into a powder or tablet which decomposes into water soluble ingredients when mixed with water to form a carbonated drink which is consumed. Effervescent powders and tablets have been shown to improve the solubility and bio-availability of nutrients such as amino acids when the nutrient and the effervescent are mixed into water. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,294,579 and 5,925,378, both of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, deal respectively with effervescent delivery systems for tyrosine and creatine.
Inclusion of vitamins and other nutritional supplements into candy like gelatin figures is known in the art, a popular brand being sold as Yummi Bears™, a product of Hero Nutritional Products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,339, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, “Effervescent composition and its production”, discloses an effervescent composition comprising a core-shell powder, consisting of a fine granular core spray coated with a liquid mixture containing a water-soluble polymer and at least one physiologically active substance and an enteric coating film; an effervescing component and an auxiliary effervescing agent, which provides for controlled release of the physiologically active substance and is useful for preparing uniform solution or suspension having a refreshing sensation on ingestion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,535, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses confections that ‘swim’ in a carbonated beverage, describing gelatin confections that are have a hydrodynamic design which allows the confections to repeatedly rise and fall due to attachment and detachment of gas bubbles that are already present in a carbonated beverage.
While there are a plethora of delivery systems available for delivery of physiologically active substances, there continues to be new forms introduced that purport to be palatable and will encourage regular consumption. Yet it is widely recognized that children, in particular, as well as adults, need considerable encouragement to take these often ill tasting substances and that there is a need for an improved delivery system for physiologically active substances which provides a pleasant and palatable presentation which encourages the consumption of the substances.
There is a need for a pleasant and palatable presentation of a wide range of physiologically active substances, including both water soluble and insoluble substances which in themselves have an unpleasant taste.
There is a need for an effervescent delivery system that combines the benefits of effervescent delivery of water-soluble components with concomitant delivery of other active ingredients in a solid form.